How do you love someone
by TheLastQueen
Summary: Era tu turno. Ibas a aprender como amar a alguien. Lector x Personaje. Fail summary pero, doy lo mejor de mi con los caps orz
1. Break

**Personaje: **Break

**Advertencias: **¿Lime? Si, creo...

**Pandora Hearts no es mío =A= -por suerte, no podría comerme así la cabeza ni de coña-**

El contratista de Mad Hatter te sonrió de forma ladina, aunque él trataba que pareciera dulce, desde el otro lado de la mesa; tú le miraste mientras alzabas una ceja y negabas con la cabeza. No funcionaría esta vez, incluso si siempre caías.

-Venga~ Dejame~-te pidió mientras balanceaba las piernas bajo la mesa y Emily hacía ruiditos...extraños.

-No, hoy no-respondiste mientras te cruzabas de brazos con expresión impasible.

-Por favor, y la próxima vez te dejo a ti.

Se acerco hacia delante con su único ojo resplandeciendo famélico, cualquiera se hubiera achantado y le hubiera dejado hacer lo que quisiera pero, tú no, tú ya estabas acostumbrada a sus intimidaciones y además ¡era tu turno!

-No

Break suspiro apesadumbrado, se levanto, dio una vuelta a la mesa y se coloco justo detrás de ti, haciendo que todas tus alarmas timbraran como locas advirtiéndote del peligro que acechaba tras de ti. Notaste como te abrazaba por la espalda y recorría tu cintura con dedos ágiles:

-N...No volveré a caer-dijiste sonrojada al notar el roce incluso sobre tu ropa

-¿Segura?-susurro en tu oído con tono burlón pero, sorprendentemente atrayente.

-Segura-aunque, obviamente, no lo estabas.

El albino sonrió y desabrocho un botón de tu vestido, sentiste su cálida respiración en la piel, te estremeciste mientras que él soltaba una risita. Nada más notar la punta de su lengua contra tu cuello te pusiste de pie, más roja de lo que jamás habías estado en la vida y te giraste mientras te cubrías el cuello con una mano:

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto con una sonrisa inocente.

Le taladraste con una mirada llena de odio, deseando con todas tus fuerzas dar más guerra pero, sabias que era imposible, terminarías cayendo y él haría lo que quería.

-De acuerdo-accediste a regañadientes-Puedes tomarte el último trozo de pastel ¡pero, la próxima vez me toca a mi!

El sombrerero río y se lanzo a devorar sin reparo el pastelillo de crema y chocolate que descansaba sobre un platito rosado. Tú suspiraste y le seguiste odiando con la mirada, preguntándote que tan lejos podía llegar Break por un misero dulce...aunque no estabas segura de querer averiguarlo.


	2. Gilbert

**Personaje: **Gilbert Nightray

**Advertencia: **No gran cosa, algo de OoC, personajes del manga (Ernest, Claude y Vanessa -los hermanos de Elliot-) y algo escrito a las dos y pico de la mañana

**Pandora Hearts no es mío**

Te estiraste con pesadez mientras arrastrabas la bandeja del té hacia la habitación del amo Claude, té negro con dos terrones de azúcar y un chorrito de leche. Ni más ni menos, y que Dios te pillara confesada si se te ocurría poner un mililitro más a su taza de té.

Después de eso te tocaba ordenar la biblioteca. Todos lo libros que el bastardo de Elliot, por muy niño pequeño que fuera, dejaba por ahí sin ton ni son cuando ya los había leído y no recordaba donde iban en la estantería. Colocaste un cuento de Andersen y abandonaste la estancia para hacer tu siguiente tarea.

A fin de cuentas eras una simple sirvienta en la casa Nightray, a pesar de tu juventud te esforzabas en ser tan buena como tus compañeras de profesión, llegando a hacer las tareas que nadie quería hacer -como entregarle los vestidos a la señorita Vanessa, a riesgo de poder morir si a alguna zorra de la lavandería se le había pasado una mancha-. Por eso tenías tan poco tiempo libre y, a veces, intentabas divertirte un poco en horas de trabajo.

Repito. _Intentabas._

No tenías tiempo para jueguecitos mientras ponías la mesa o limpiabas la alfombra. Y mucho menos teniendo que lidiar con las rabietas del pequeño Elliot, lo estricto que era Claude, lo minuciosa que era Vanessa, los caprichos de Vincent y...las hormonas revolucionadas del amo Ernest.

Todo cambio cuando él llego, era más alto que tú, tenía la misma edad y el rostro de un niño abandonado, sentías ganas de abrazarlo y protegerlo de las mofas de sus hermanos pero, no podías porque ya he dicho, eras solo una sirvienta; además de que Ernest te utilizaba sin tapujos para meterte con él, casi siempre tratando de hacer su estancia lo más odiosa posible. Hoy tocaba atemorizarle con un gato, ayer te toco poner algo de laxante en su té y anteayer...mejor sigamos con la historia. Por mucha pena que el pobre Gilbert te diera no podías evitarlo, te encantaba ver la cara de pánico que ponía al verte aparecer, sabiendo de antemano que él iba a salir mal parado.

Y ahí estaba, en mitad del pasillo, mirando embelesado una pintura. Y ahí estabas, con un gatito blanco detrás de tu espalda, mirándole embelesada. Cuando notó tu presencia te saludo con algo de timidez y se dispuso a irse:

-Amo Gilbert...-le llamaste con dulzura, haciendo que se girara.

Y saliera corriendo casi llorando al ver al minino entre tus brazos. Tú saliste corriendo tras él, no queriendo perder la oportunidad de molestarle más; él se paro, se dio la vuelta y te miro a los ojos, tú le miraste también con una mirada de arrepentimiento y sin ningún gato de por medio.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Qué te he hecho yo?-te demando con rabia en su mirada.

-Yo...-hiciste una pausa para añadirle dramatismo a la cosa-Yo lo siento mucho amo Gilbert...es que el amo Ernest y...y yo no puedo perder mi empleo

Fingiste que rompías a llorar mientras que él, como buen caballero -o intento de caballero- que era, se acerco a ti para consolarte, resbalando con la alfombra y cayendo encima tuya, dándote otra oportunidad perfecta para molestarle; acortaste la distancia entre tu rostro y el suyo con un dulce beso en los labios que le hizo sonrojar hasta la raíz de su cabello de algas. Se levanto corriendo, aun rojo, y se fue mascullando una disculpa mientras tú te reías en el suelo.


	3. Noticia

Eh, bueno. Este capitulo es solo para deciros ¡POR FAVOR, PEDIDME ALGO! Es que, yo sola no soy capaz de decidirme por un personaje ;w; -acepto también yuri o hetero con mujeres (?) ;w;- Y...esto es algo random para informaros de eso (?) solo dejad en review el personaje y si puedo poner spoiler del manga :3 (En el próximo capitulo contesto reviews, ahora me da palo =w=U)


End file.
